The choice
by Dog Ears
Summary: The Battle that rages Inside the Shikon-no-tama all depends on the choice of Inu what will he choose to be human or become a demon and hope he doesn't kill all of his friends. one shot fic.


Disclaimer: Ok I know I don't own Inuyasha now leave me alone to my Cd's

A/N: ok this is a Christmas Present to all of My faithful reviewers.

I got the Idea from watching the episode "secret of the Jewel of Four souls revealed" so I thought I would do it for a Christmas Present to ya'll

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

"INUYASHA!" Kagome Screamed

"The Jewel!" Inuyasha Dove for the Completed Jewel.

"Inuyasha Look Behind You!" Miroku Yelled.

Inuyasha turned to see what Miroku was yelling for and that's when He saw it...

One of Naraku's Tentacles Pierced Straight through Inuyasha's Chest. Blood Spluttered from Inuyasha's Heart, staining the grass and Naraku's Tentacle.

Naraku withdrew his tentacle from Inu's Chest and began to chuckle.

"Kukukukuku Now you shall die with no hope of Returning." Naraku Licked the Blood off of His tentacle

Inuyasha's body Fell to the ground, splashing his own blood everywhere. His Eyes growing dim and clouded. The Tetsuseiga landed with a thud useless to its wielder.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, tears flowing freely like the shield that had held them locked up broke into million of pieces.

"Inuyasha, No, Inuyasha! Don't look that away!" Kagome screamed into Inuyasha's Ice White face. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's Shoulders and started Shaking him as Hard as She could.

Sango and Miroku was doing they're best to Keep Naraku from getting to kagome and Inuyasha, even Shippo was helping out as best as he could.

Kagome Hugged Inuyasha as tight as she could.

"Come on Inuyasha your a Hanyou you can survive, Please survive." Kagome begged into Inuyasha's lifeless form. Kagome slackened her grip to look into Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha's Eyes were half lidded and His Pulse was almost non-existent. Inuyasha's beautiful Silver hair was now stained metallic Red.

Kagome was panicking her Inuyasha was dyeing he was really Dyeing it came to her as pure shock.

Finally Inuyasha's Heart Failed and He was dead. Kagome's Scream pierced the night like a Knife.

~***_ You can look to the heavens,_**

You can look to the skies,

You can find redemption

Staring back into your eyes

There is protection 

And peace the Same

Burning your ticket to that long Black train*~

The Shikon- no- tama Bursted out with light that flooded the entire battle field. Time seem to freeze.

Inuyasha woke up and slowly raised up, he gasped as soon as he seen what was before him.

He was lying on the ground Kagome holding him, Sango Miroku and Shippo all fighting Naraku. But nothing was moving.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha's Voice echoed off into nothingness. Inuyasha saw the tears that stained Kagome's face but when he tried to brush them off His hand went straight through her. "How?" Was all Inuyasha could say

"Inuyasha, its time." A lady's voice echoed

"Who are you?" Inuyasha looked around trying to find the source for the voice

"My name is MadoriKo." A lady appeared next to Kagome

"You're that Priestess that created the Jewel." Inuyasha said standing up. The Lady Madoriko nodded.

"Yes I am the priestess. She cares a lot for ya." Madoriko looked down at Kagome

"I guess she does." Inuyasha sighed

"So what are you going to do?...." Madoriko Disappeared and instead a demon appeared.

"Inuyasha If you return now Kagome will Die, Become a full demon and you can protect her." The demon Roared

"Last time I was a demon I nearly killed her." Inuyasha said recalling the horrible memory

"It won't happen." The Demon objected

**_~* There's an engineer on that long black train_**

Making you wonder if the ride is worth the pain

He's just waitin' on your heart to say

Let me ride on that Long Black Train*~ 

"Maybe, But I don't know there still is that chance." Inuyasha started to think "but if I was a Full demon I could Destroy Naraku."

"Yes that's it you could kill anyone just so you and Kagome were together."

"Wait if I did turn into a demon who would say that I keep Kagome safe but Kill My friends." Inuyasha Looked toward his frozen Friends.

"They can survive. Anyways your main focus should be to keep your mate safe when She is in danger."

"That's true. Yeah I think turning into a full-fledged demon would be better for everyone..."

**_~* I can hear the Whistle from a mile away_**

It sounds so good

But I must stay away.

That Train Is a Beauty makin' everybody stare

But its only destination is the middle of No Where*~

"Inuyasha No! If you Go demon you surely will kill everyone dear and near to you." Madoriko cried

"Shut up!" The demon snapped at the Reappeared Madoriko.

"You will not succeed in taking Inuyasha's Soul."

"You are nothing now Priestess without Your demon tiger/cat." The demon Hissed

"My spirit will over come yours."

"You know just as well as I that it is up to Inuyasha who will win the battle."

"Yes that is true. But I will now defeat you no matter what!" Madoriko and the Demon Collided both of they're spirits Doing they're best to subdue the other.

Inuyasha watched as the two fought against one another. Inuyasha's mind was racing, he wanted the power of a demon but didn't want to hurt his friends, and yet He didn't want to be human cause he would be to weak to save Kagome.

**_~* I said Cling to your love and Her holy name_**

And Don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train

That devils a drivin' on that long black train*~

Then it snapped. Inuyasha jumped in and started to help Madoriko kill the demon Spirit. With the boost Of Inuyasha's Spirit the battle was soon won.

The demon spirit disappeared

"Thank you Inuyasha. Now would you like to be a human?" Madoriko asked already knowing Inuyasha's Answer.

"No I would like to stay a Inuhanyou." Inuyasha said

"That's what I thought." Madoriko walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a tiny Kiss on his forehead. "Good Bye Inuyasha, and May my spirit be with you." Madoriko began to fade away

Inuyasha's spirit returned to his body, and time unfroze

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed

The Jewel made its way to Inuyasha's Chest and Settled itself in Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha's wound Healed up instantly.

Kagome Looked at Inuyasha's face it was gaining warmth, then she noticed a mark appeared on Inu's Fore head and She recognized it from Madoriko's statue, But the mark Disappeared.

Inuyasha's Eyes Opened, His amber orbs Shining with life. His lips restoring their color.

"Thank the Heavens." Kagome Sobbed into Inuyasha's shoulder "your back."

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha seized Kagome's Lips in a deep Kiss, the Kiss tasted of tears and Blood, a taste that will never be forgotten.

They broke off only cause Of Shippo's Yelp. Inuyasha stood up ready for battle with a new confidence.

"Stay back Kagome I don't want to loose you." Inuyasha Stated

"I should be saying that to you. Be careful this time." Kagome said whipping away the tears of joy that would not stop.

Inuyasha turned and Gave Kagome a reassuring smirk. Inuyasha charged into battle ready to help his comrades.

Naraku and everyone was shocked to see Inuyasha healed and ready to fight.

"Inuyasha your alive!?" Shippo Squeaked

"Yep. Naraku you're dead!" Inuyasha charged his claws ready for some action.

"Wait what about the Tetsuseiga?" Kagome called from the sidelines the Tetsuseiga in her hand.

Inuyasha started ripping Naraku to shreds; His blood now stained the ground instead of Inuyasha's friends.

"NO this is not Possible, you are just a Hanyou yet you have the strength of you demon form, how is that possible." Naraku Hissed

"My demon Blood and my now stronger human soul has fused into one!" Inuyasha stated and Slashed Naraku's Arm off.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku Screamed

Inuyasha decided to shut him up for good.

"This is for Kikyo, But more for KAGOME!" Inuyasha stabbed his hand straight through Naraku's Chest, Just like he had done to him. Inuyasha ripped out Onigmo's heart and threw it on the ground.

The beelike bugs retreated at they're masters defeat.

"Inuyasha I'll clean up the mess." Miroku warned Inuyasha so he could get out of the way.

While Miroku still could he sucked every last part of Naraku into his wind tunnel, and it disappeared.

"Miroku the curse it's gone." Sango gave Miroku a hug and for once Miroku didn't try and grope her instead He hugged her back.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground giving him a very happy kiss.

Shippo stood there looking at them.

"YUCK!"

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Ok everyone here is what I want you to do is have a merry Christmas and if ya don't Gomen since it is supposed to be a happy time.

MERRY CHRISTMAS 2003!!!!

From Me

Dog Ears

R&R please for my gift ^-^

Just kiddin' but review 

**__**


End file.
